


Honest

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi, NSFW, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Could you do a long, rough Dean/Sam/Reader threesome fic? AND Can you do one where the reader can’t lie and Dean and Sam both take advantage of her needing to keep telling the truth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest

Warnings: Reader is put under a spell forcing them to only tell the truth, language, dirty talk, rough smut, spanking, biting, oral, anal

Fic:

Getting close to Rowena had required a lot of time and effort on your part, not to mention a lot of lying. You’d gone undercover as an aspiring witch wishing to join Rowena’s so called ‘Mega Coven’ in an attempt to learn her plans and secrets. Everything had been going fine until you accidently let your affiliation with the Winchesters slip.

You’re dining at a fancy restaurant with Rowena when in walks Sam and Dean, decked out in their FBI outfits. Your eyes are instantly drawn to them, sweat beading on your brow as you watch them take a table across the room from you.

“What’s wrong Dearie?” Rowena asks, her eyes searching yours as you try your hardest not to look at the boys.

“Nothing,” you answer, “I just feel a little funny. Maybe it’s something I ate.” You weren’t a great actress on your best day, but with Rowena this close to learning your true identity, your nerves were getting the better of you.

“You’re sweating Darling,” Rowena states, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table, “Something has you bothered and I’m determined to find out what it is.” Involuntarily, your eyes flick towards the boys and Rowena’s eyes follow your gaze. “Liar,” Rowena says under her breath. This was it, this was how you died. Quickly, you push your chair away from the table and try to stand, but Rowena catches your wrist and holds it firmly against the table. “You pretended to be a witch in training just to get close to me didn’t you, you little snake in the grass. You’re nothing more than a pathetic hunter and you know the Winchesters no less! They manage to ruin everything, even you. I thought you were better than that,” Rowena hisses.

“No,” you respond, “It’s just, I - I’ve run into them before. They hunted me once and I barely got away.”

“Don’t start with me Dearie,” Rowena responds, “You’ve told me a lifetime of lies already, one more and you might lose your tongue.” You swallow thickly at the threat.

“They haven’t seen you yet, you can get away and you’ll never see me again,” you say, knowing that she holds your life in her hands.

“You know I can’t just walk out of this restaurant without punishing you,” Rowena says. If this was the end, you sure as Hell weren’t going to go out without a fight. With your free hand, you grab a knife from the table and lash out, dragging the blade across Rowena’s arm. “You little bitch,” she shouts, drawing the attention of the other patrons. You hear her begin to chant at the same you hear Sam and Dean call your name from across the room.

The next thing you know, you’re lying on the floor with your head in Sam’s lap. “Hey there,” Sam says, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear, “How do you feel?”

“I’m fine,” you answer, surprised you’re still breathing, “Where’s Dean?”

“He went after Rowena,” Sam says, “What the Hell were you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same,” you answer before sighing, “Rowena just taught me a new spell. We came here to celebrate, until the two of you showed up that is. She saw how I looked at you and realized I knew the two of you.”

“And that’s when she cursed you,” Sam summarizes.

“Do you know which curse?” you question, “I don’t feel any different.”

“You passed out and she ran off, that’s all I know,” Sam answers. His eyes leave your face as Dean runs back into the restaurant. “Did you find her?” Sam asks, Dean shakes his head.

“The bitch got away,” Dean says angrily, “She said something about Y/N getting by on lying and needing to find a new way to live. I don’t know what the Hell she was talking about. Let’s go before the cops get here.” Looking around, you notice the other patrons and the waiting staff watching the three of you.

Dean reaches down and grabs your hand, helping you to your feet. “Just FBI business,” Sam says, trying to explain away the events that had just occurred, “Please continue on with your meals.” Dean leads you out to the Impala and shuts the door once you’ve made your way into the back seat. Sam and Dean get into the car before Dean starts up the engine.

“Thanks for blowing my cover,” you say, your arms crossed, “Do you know how hard it was to gain her trust?”

“How were we supposed to know you were here?” Dean asks, irritation in his voice, “You haven’t checked in with us for weeks. Sam and I were on a hunt. We heard magical items were being stolen, you weren’t part of it were you?”

“I had to steal that stuff ok?” you huff, “Rowena needed them for her spells and if I didn’t help her get them, she would’ve suspected me for the fraud I am.” You’re not sure why you told them all this. Normally, you would’ve replied with a simple no and hoped the boys believed you, but something compelled you to tell the truth.

“We asked you to keep an eye on her,” Dean says, “Not to become part of her coven.”

“What you did was dangerous,” Sam adds, “You should’ve come back to the bunker weeks ago.”

“You said you wanted information,” you say angrily, “And that’s exactly what I was doing. I know everything Rowena plans to do, who she plans to kill and when. I could’ve learned more if you two morons hadn’t interfered; so thanks for that.”

“We try to solve a case, save lives, and we’re the morons?” Sam questions.

“Maybe if you had been a little more open with us instead of relying only on yourself, this wouldn’t have happened,” Dean chimes in as he pulls into a parking space.

“Maybe if the two of you weren’t so distracting, I wouldn’t have a problem involving you on my hunts,” you shoot back. You had no intention of saying any word that had just come out of your mouth, yet there they were, just spilling out.

“Distracting?” Sam asks, turning around in his seat to face you, his eyebrow raised. You can feel a blush rising to your cheeks as you push open the door of the Impala. You’d always had a crush on both of the boys, but you’d never told them. This little slip was setting you on edge.

“Come on,” Dean says, pulling his hunting bag out of the trunk, “Our room is this way.”

“Wait, I’m sharing a room with the two of you?” you question, your voice squeaking.

“Is that a problem?” Sam asks.

“No,” you respond too quickly, “Not at all.”

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Dean asks, narrowing his eyes at you.

“Yes, no, I’m not sure,” you answer, suddenly confused, “I feel fine, but something’s off.”

“Could you be a little more specific?” Dean asks as the three of you reach the motel door.

“I guess I feel … honest,” you answer, unsure of a better way to describe it. Both Sam and Dean burst out laughing.

“Ok little miss honesty, tell us your deepest, darkest secret,” Dean teases as he tosses his hunting bag onto one of the beds and slumps onto it.

“I’m in love -” you begin before slapping your hand over your mouth, mumbling the last part of your sentence.

“Wait, you’re in love?” Sam asks, “Who with?”

“I don’t want to say,” you squeak between your fingers. It may not be an answer to his question, but it honest. You didn’t want the boys to have something else to hold over you. Moving to sit on the couch, you pull your knees towards you and try to make yourself as small as possible. This is going to be a long night.

“That’s what Rowena meant isn’t it?” Dean asks, “She made it so you can’t tell a lie didn’t she?”

“I think so,” you answer, even though you wanted to answer with ‘no.’

“This is going to be fun,” Dean says, a grin across his face. You clap both hands over your mouth, refusing to let a single word slip by.

“So,” Sam begins, “This person you’re in love with, is it someone we know?” Even though you have your mouth covered, you still can’t help yourself from answering. You nod your head ‘yes’ and you’re instantly mortified.

“Is it someone we work with a lot?” Dean asks. You nod your head again, mentally kicking yourself. If you ever saw Rowena again, you’d kill her.

“Is it Cas?” Sam asks. You shake your head ‘no.’

“Please tell me it’s not Crowley,” Dean groans. You shake your head ‘no’ again. “Well thank God,” Dean says. 

“Wait, is it someone in this room?” Sam questions. Here it goes. Try as you might, you couldn’t stop yourself from nodding.

“Well son of a bitch!” Dean says with a grin, leaning forward and propping his elbow on his knee, “So Y/N, which of us is it?” You mumble behind your hands, inaudible to your own ears.

"Come on,” Sam says, moving to sit next to you on the sofa, “Spill.” You mumble into your hands again, trying to stay quiet.

“Let’s put it this way,” Dean says, moving to sit on the other side of you, “Is it me?” You shake your head ‘no.’ It wasn’t just Dean you loved.

“So it’s me then?” Sam questions, a smile spreading across his lips. You shake your head 'no’ again. Both boys give you a confused look.

“Well there’s no one else here Sweetheart,” Dean says, “So what are you not telling us?” At the exact same moment, Sam and Dean both grab your wrists, pulling your hands away from your mouth.

Try as you might, you can’t stop the words from spilling out of your mouth, “I’m in love with both of you, ok?” You expect them both to laugh, but they don’t.

“That’s convenient,” Sam comments, his fingers playing with yours.

“More than convenient,” Dean corrects.

“What are you talking about?” you ask, confused by their responses.

“We’ve been fighting over you for ages,” Sam says.

“Guess we don’t have to fight anymore,” Dean comments.

“You - you two fought over me?” you question.

“Would’ve kept fighting too,” Sam says.

“We both want you,” Dean says, “Bad.”

“Ever since you started working with us,” Sam adds.

“Then why didn’t you do something about it?” you question, shifting in your seat.

“We couldn’t decide which of us deserved you more,” Dean shrugs.

“Funny,” you say, “I couldn’t decide either.”

“Are you ok with sharing?” Sam asks Dean.

“I am if she’s ok with being shared,” Dean answers, “Would you be ok with it?” You pull your bottom lip between your teeth as two sets of eyes settle on you, waiting for your response.

“Do you want that?” Sam prompts.

“Yes,” you practically moan.

“Tell us what you want,” Dean says, leaning in so that his lips brush your ear.

“Fuck,” you whisper, adding, “I want you, both of you, now.”

“Yeah?” Sam asks, moving closer so that his thigh is pressed against yours, “How do you want us?”

“Every way possible,” you respond, a gasp escaping your lips as Dean kisses the sweet spot behind your ear. A smirk crosses Sam’s lips and his eyes go dark.

“Where to start?” Sam muses, his fingertips trailing up your leg.

“I know exactly where to start,” Dean says. His hands pull you towards him, positioning you so that you’re straddling his lap. You moan as he lifts his hips, pulling you down against him at the same time, his arousal evident against your thigh. “Damn, I love you,” Dean says, pulling you closer, “I’ve been waiting for forever to do this.” Dean captures your lips with his. The kiss begins slow and gentle, but quickly becomes rough and demanding.

“Come on,” Sam complains, reaching for you, but Dean makes sure you don’t move an inch.

“Hold on Sammy, you’ll have your turn,” Dean mumbles against your neck.

“What happened to sharing?” Sam asks angrily, “She said she wanted both of us isn’t that right?”

“Uh-huh,” you mumble, Dean’s hands distracting you as they move to the buttons of your shirt. He kisses each inch of newly exposed skin and you can feel yourself getting wet just from the mere thought of actually having them both.

“You want us both to fuck you, don’t you Y/N?” Dean growls against you, his teeth grazing the skin of your neck.

“Yes,” you groan, “Please.” You can feel Dean smirk against your skin as he pulls your shirt from your body.

“Want our cocks inside you, don’t you?” Dean asks, unhooking your bra and pulling it from you.

“Yes,” you groan louder.

“I’ve had enough,” Sam declares. He reaches towards you and pulls you away from Dean, laying you back against the couch. In an instant, he covers your body with his own, his lips meeting yours for a brief moment before moving lower on your body. He peppers your skin with kisses and bites until he reaches your breasts, sucking one of your nipples between his lips. One of his hands comes up to knead your neglected breast, his hands squeezing the flesh roughly. You moan and writhe beneath his touch, gasping as he grinds himself against you. His hard cock presses against you and you can’t help but rock your hips against him in response. Sam grunts at the feeling.

“Sam,” you moan as his teeth sink into your skin, “Fuck.”

“Love you,” Sam mumbles against you as he kisses and nips at your skin. His lips move lower on your body and you tangle your fingers in his hair, encouraging him to move even lower. Your head lulls to the side and you notice Dean standing off to the side, pulling his clothing from his body. You watch his muscles ripple as he pulls his shirt over his head and his hard cock spring free as he pushes down his pants and boxers.

“You like this don’t you?” Dean asks, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it slowly. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you notice Sam unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down.

“Yes,” you answer, squirming beneath Sam as he runs two fingers along your cloth covered slit. Heat pools in your core as you watch Dean stroking himself.

“So wet for us,” Sam muses, “So ready to be fucked.”

“Then why wait?” Dean asks, “Come here Baby.” Dean moves to one of the beds, kneeling towards the top of it. Sam groans, but he eventually lets you up from the couch.

“I want you,” you tell them, “Both of you.” You fist your hand in the front of Sam’s plaid shirt, pulling him along as you move towards Dean. Releasing Sam’s shirt, you push you’re your panties and crawl onto the foot of the bed, locking your eyes with Dean’s as you move towards him. You take Dean’s cock in your hand as soon as you reach him, licking the precum leaking from his tip. The salty taste hits your taste buds and you hum in approval. “Fuck, I’d love to suck your cock,” you groan, the words escaping your lips before you’d even had the chance to think them. Without hesitating, you take his tip into your mouth, sucking lightly.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers, his hand wrapping into your hair.

“You’ve got dirty, perverted mind, don’t you?” Sam asks. You groan around Dean’s cock as Sam’s hand lands against your ass cheek, leaving behind a light sting. “You like that?” Sam asks. You hum and nod your head slightly.

Your actions send Dean reeling. He groans your name and a string of curses as his hips jet forward, pushing more of his length into your mouth. You gag as his tip hits the back of your throat, but you don’t pull away. Instead, you grab his ass cheek and pull him towards you, encouraging him to fuck your mouth. You suck and lick, working him over as you wiggle your hips, hoping to egg Sam on.

Sam’s hand falls against your ass again, the stinging sensation stronger this time. Dean’s hips thrust forward as you moan around him. “Y/N, Baby,” Dean groans, “You’re fucking fantastic.”

“Want my cock in that dripping wet pussy don’t you?” Sam asks, his hand falling against you several more times, “Wanna feel my cock filling you, wanna feel me fuck you.” You moan around Dean again and his cock twitches, his hand fisting in your hair. “See, that’s the problem with you having your dick in her mouth,” Sam comments, grabbing your hips as he positions himself behind you, “We can’t hear her beg.” You didn’t need to speak in order to tell Sam what you wanted. Sam groans as you push your hips back against him, his hard cock prodding your ass cheek.

Sam removes his hands from your hips and positions himself at your entrance. The next thing you know, his cock is filling and stretching you. You’d cry out if your mouth weren’t otherwise occupied. Sam sets a rough pace, slamming into you again and again. "Fuck,” Sam grunts, “So fucking good.” You push back on him, spurring him on as you suck and lick Dean. 

Each of Sam’s thrusts pushes you forward onto Dean, his cock hitting the back of your throat. Dean throbs against your tongue, his cock swelling. You know he’s close.

Dean tugs your hair, pulling you off of him with a 'pop.’ “You’ve gotta stop Baby,” Dean says, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and squeezing.

“Why?” you almost pout, wiping the spit from the corner of your mouth.

“I want you to cum first,” Dean says. He shoots Sam a look and Sam takes the hint. Sam’s fingertips dig into your hips, holding you fast as he fucks you senseless.

“Sam,” you moan, dropping from your hands to your elbows as you slump forward. The new angle is perfection, hitting your g-spot with each stroke.

“Fuuuck,” Sam groans, thrusting harder. Your hands fist into the sheets as he pounds into you, one of his hands slipping around to your front to find your clit. “Come on Y/N,” Sam grunts, “Cum for me, let me feel you.” You moan as your walls grow tighter and tighter around Sam’s cock, his fingers only heightening your pleasure as he rubs rough circles around your clit. “Do it,” Sam commands, “Cum around my cock.”

“Sam!” you shout, your orgasm hitting you hard. Your whole body shudders as your walls clamp down around Sam’s cock. You hardly have a chance to catch your breath as Dean pulls you up so that you’re kneeling.

“My turn,” Dean says. Grudgingly, Sam pulls himself from you as Dean pulls you towards him. “Tell us what you want,” Dean demands, his lips leaving marks across your clavicle.

“Fuck me,” you moan, “I want you to fuck me, wanna feel both your cocks inside me.” Dean smiles against your skin as you thread your fingers through his hair.

“You’re right Sammy,” Dean mumbles, “It’s a shame we couldn’t hear her beg.”

“Please,” you moan, “I want to feel you inside me.” Sam settles himself behind you, his body pressed right up against your own. His hard cock slides between your ass cheeks, still slick from your juices. Dean rocks his hips forward, his cock pressing against your core. Having them both so close to where you needed them was pure torture. They grind themselves against you, the feeling making you needy and desperate. “Just fuck me already,” you groan, pushing your hips against them.

“Well someone’s eager,” Sam laughs, “Can’t get enough can you?” You shake your head.

“I need you, now,” you groan as Dean’s swollen tip presses against your throbbing clit. You keep one hand wrapped in Dean’s hair, with your other you reach behind you and tangle your fingers into Sam’s. Sam’s hands slide to your chest, taking a breast in each. He palms them roughly as he rolls your nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Dean’s hands grab your ass cheeks, spreading them and giving Sam better access to your back entrance.

“You’re gonna take our cocks like a good girl aren’t you?” Dean asks, lining himself up with your entrance.

“Yes,” you moan, “Please.”

“Good,” Dean says, thrusting into you without hesitation. You moan his name as he fills you. Sam’s tip presses against your ass hole and he begins sliding in slowly, letting you feel each inch of his throbbing cock as he fills you. “Fuck, you’re tight,” Dean groans.

“Her ass is even tighter,” Sam groans back, thrusting his hips against you.

“Dean, Sam,” you moan, loving the feeling of being so full. Dean takes his turn, thrusting into you, his fingertips digging into you. Sam’s lips find their way to your neck and you tilt your head to the side, giving him better access. “This is amazing,” you whisper.

“It’s about to get better,” Sam promises, thrusting again. The boys set different paces, both rough. All you can do is fist your hands in their hair and hold on tight as they both fuck you into oblivion. You can’t stop the moans and praises passing your lips, the spell making you admit things you normally wouldn’t.

“Fuck, I love this,” you moan, “Love having your big, thick cocks inside me.”

“Like being fucked don’t you?” Sam asks, his teeth grazing your neck. You moan and nod your head in response.

“Good,” Dean says, “Because when we’re done, we’ll fuck you again, and again, and again.” You moan again, your head slumping against Dean’s shoulder.

You gasp as their thrusts become erratic, their hands grasping you hard enough to leave bruises. “Fuck,” you moan, “Sam, Dean.” Your stomach coils as your walls grow tight around them. “I’m close,” you moan, “I need you to make me cum.”

Sam and Dean take your words as a challenge. Both of them fuck you harder, making you gasp and moan with each thrust. The knot in your stomach pulls tight and nears the breaking point.

“That’s it Baby,” Dean groans in your ear, “Cum around our cocks, cum for us.”

“Gonna make us cum Y/N,” Sam groans.

“Do it, please,” you moan, “Cum inside me.” They both grunt as they thrust, nearing their ends.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean groans, thrusting one last time before he spills himself deep inside you. His cock pulses, the feeling sparking your own orgasm. This one hits you even harder than the first, your body convulsing as waves of pleasure crash over you. You scream their names as your walls clamp down around them. Sam’s orgasm follows your own.

“Fuck Y/N,” Sam grunts as his cock pulses, spilling himself inside you. He keeps thrusting as he hits his climax, his cum slipping out of you and sliding down your legs.

Dean grasps your shoulders and pushes you away from him just enough to allow his lips to meet yours. “That was amazing,” you mumble against his lips.

“No kidding,” Dean mumbles back. Sam reaches up to cup your cheek, coaxing your lips from Dean’s.

“You are amazing,” Sam says before capturing your lips with his. Dean pulls himself from you and moves from the bed. You’re about to protest, but Sam shushes you. Sam pulls himself from you and lays you back against the bed, lying down by your side.

“I think I may need to thank Rowena for casting that spell,” you laugh, basking in the bliss you felt.

“Let’s not and say we did,” Dean comments, coming back with a damp towel and a glass of water. Dean hands you the glass and you take a sip as he cleans you with the rag, his actions much more gentle than they had been before. Sam cleans himself up as well as Dean lays to your other side, taking the glass from you and placing it on the nightstand.

“I would love to say I hate you guys right now, but the spell won’t let me,” you say, making them both laugh.

“That’s because you love us too damn much,” Dean says with a smirk as he helps to pull the blankets up over the three of you, “But that’s ok, because we love you too.” They wrap you up in their arms and you settle down between them, instantly loving the way it felt.

“We do,” Sam agrees, “Honest.” You can’t help but laugh and roll your eyes at the comment.


End file.
